Many portable electronic devices are capable of displaying maps and providing navigational assistance to a user. Such navigational assistance often requires the device to calculate one or more possible routes from a starting point to a destination. What are needed are devices, methods, and machine-readable media to facilitate intuitive comparison and selection of calculated navigation routes on a portable electronic device.